A Chance Meeting
by Time Jumper
Summary: Animorph's and Dragon Ball Z crossover....A daughter finds a heritage while others fight to protect their world and rescue others.
1. Chapter 1

ANIMORPHS  
  
A Chance Meeting  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 1  
  
My name is Shana. I have been watching the Animorphs for some time. They interest me. They live a life of war that their own parents know nothing about until only after they won.  
  
They have even sacrificed there own comrade in battle to win a fight for their planet.  
  
Now in the deepest of troubles with another War ship, I watched.  
  
Surely the question of helping them would pose many questions. The question was, should I?  
  
I watched as they rammed ships. Floating in space breathing in the cold air I powered up. I have made my decision and that was to ally myself with them. I sent a blast of energy to the enemy destroying it, disintegrating the ship.  
  
My tail twitch with the effort. My light-blue skin crawled with energy.  
  
Yes I was in fact the daughter of the most powerful and feared of, Freiza. I was a little drained but it was a small price to pay for throwing around energy.  
  
My father would not be happy right now if he saw what I had done. More often than that he would have said," that! Was very foolish. And tell me! Do you hope to ally yourself with this bunch of weaklings." Right afterwards Frieza was killed by a super-saiyan named Goku. Rather then stay and be killed by Goku I left and floated through space looking and hoping to find a place that I could call home.  
  
Slowly, very slowly their ship turned around probably only now sensing my position not to mention the high level of energy I was giving off. The thought that must be running through their heads was probably of shock.  
  
" Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaahhh! ! !" I laugh my favorite laugh. They were probably very scared by now. Or, were they? 


	2. Chapter 2

1 CHAPTER 2  
  
My name is Jake, the leader of the Animorphs. Up until now I made hard decisions that took the lives of people I cared for as well as destroying the threat from my home, Earth. After winning the war over the Yeerk Empire I simple caved in on myself. I simple questioned myself about the things I'd done. And seriously I had made only myself a grave.  
  
Marco and Cassie helped me back on my feet. No matter how many things happened they would be there to boost my confidence.  
  
Now however the group was in fact breaking up.  
  
There was an even bigger threat to Earth, the Kelbrid. However my biggest fear was that Ax was no more. The fact that he was gone tore an even bigger hole in my heart. I doubt that I could ever live without ever seeing Ax.  
  
Ax, after becoming a prince was an Animorph and always would be. He had helped us countless of times in many battles with the Yeerks knowing that one day he would have to avenge his brother's death.  
  
After the first clash of the ship a large amount of energy destroyed the Blade ship. Whatever it was I wasn't too happy to find out.  
  
"Menderash, are the sensors working, by any chance. I want to get a reading on that blast and find out where it came from." I know I sounded harsh but I was getting a bad feeling about all this. Suppose its another Blade Ship! Or maybe Andalite ships come to our rescue.  
  
"Status Report shows a life-form several meters from our position and closing in."  
  
"Give me a view of this life form." Whatever it was.  
  
* * *  
  
I coasted toward the ship obviously giving myself away which is what I had intended to do. I waved to the ship hoping that they would see me. The ship seemed to stay where it was. In fact there was a hatch opening now and they seemed to be inviting me in.  
  
I entered the ship to find weapons drawn and facing me.  
  
"You can drop you weapons or do I have to show you my fighting skills . . ." I laughed after I said that making them seem very uncomfortable.  
  
"Who are you?" The young Jake looked at me. I could tell he was having trouble controlling his features. Was it because of my appearance, or was it because of what I had just said. Well in any case I might as well lay the lines here and now.  
  
" My name is Shana and I am here to ally myself with your group. This sector of the universe is much too dangerous for neither low-level humans nor Andalites nor any race that came from your direction.  
  
I am from a race that I am the soul survivor of. I come in peace and wish to find a place that I may call home because I have no home nor do I know where it is if my father had not destroyed that as well. My father . . ."  
  
No I can't let myself cry in front of a bunch of strangers. But still the tears came. I know that it was dangerous to cry but they would have to deal with that. My tears were for my family for being so harsh on me, for my father who always believed that he could rule the universe.  
  
"Why are crying?" the Andalite in human form asked.  
  
"I cry because I have no more family nor a planet to call home. I have traveled space with no food nor the comfort of a friend to say it would be all-right." Those words hung in the air deafening and choking.  
  
They seemed to be relieved except for Jake. I saw the hawk fly toward me. I put my arm out while the hawk rested on my arm.  
  
We're two of a kind because we both have no family left.  
  
By the way my name is Tobias and I don't mind being your friend.  
  
"Thanks, Tobias. I really appreciate it."  
  
I had finally been excepted and now it was time to show them something. It was time for my little surprise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
My name is Tobias and I am a red-tailed Hawk. Nothing too big! In fact I don't have a last name because I don't need one.  
  
I live by a nice but quiet meadow with enough prey to last me until I am gone.  
  
Well, anyway about now, the rest of the Animorphs and me won the war with the Yeerk Empire. No more infestations! No more close call battles! Honestly we had finally won but, on the cost of Rachel's life. Actually I loved Rachel.  
  
Sometimes after school Rachel and me would hit the thermals. Now it was all a dream. There would be none of that. During the funeral I took her ashes and spread them over the ocean in hopes that she would be happy in the sea.  
  
As I watched the alien tell her story it brought back memories of Rachel and my other life as human.  
  
She had light blue skin that almost seemed to glow. On her head she adorned horns. On her shoulders sat armored plates with straps that were crisscrossing over her chest. Behind her was a long tail, no doubt it was probably just as strong as an Andalites. She had ruby red eyes, no pupils. They didn't glow but if you shown a light on her eye's, I'm sure they would have sparkled.  
  
Standing there she took her backpack off. She pulled out a vile that glowed a bluish tint. Taking the top off I wondered if it was a mistake to have let her in the ship. She poured the liquid on the floor.  
  
The next thing I saw took my breath away. The liquid grew and brightened to fill my whole vision. There was a sound like someone breathing.  
  
Could it be? I cried out.  
  
When the light had receded there standing, stood Ax.  
  
(Everyone)"Ax"  
  
* * *  
  
My name is Ax. I am a prince and after having had such an experience with an unlikely race. Shana had certainly kept her promise by getting me back to my friends.  
  
Truly this was cause for celebration.  
  
!A note from the author!  
  
This fic is not a Romance between Tobias and Shana. They are just friends…  
  
Another thing.  
  
Shana's Background: She was born in space where her mother almost died to lack of oxygen. Her father, Frieza, raised her while her mother recupperated. On occasion she would slip into one of the pods, getting herself lost on another planet.  
  
When Shana was born people said she would be the destroyer of the universe. The only problem with this profesy was that Shana had a quiet nature like her mother.  
  
Her mother died when she was ten and her father was murdered one year later.  
  
In the story she is right now eighteen. It was not enough time to heal the scars of hurt in the beginning of her life, but she still keeps on. She goes on because of one thing her mother said to her on her dieing day . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Far away on another ship a superior being watched with anticipation. Last of her race, indeed.  
  
The best he could do was wipe out all of the power-hungry fiends.  
  
Yes, Shana, I will come for you and kill you. When I do come, you better hope for a quick end.  
  
OHHhhhh!!! How I loath killing you and hanging you're head above my doorway so that others may recognize me as the almighty savior of the universe. Ha! Ha! Ha! Hah!  
  
* * *  
  
"Tell us are you all right, Ax?" inquired Menderash.  
  
I deduced that they had all been worried about me and yet there was nothing to really worry about. However my experience with the Kelbrid will live in my memories and nightmares.  
  
Altogether, nothing seemed different to me. I was still alive and I could still move and fight. At that I swung my tail around. The air whistled as I did so. My friends seemed frightened for some reason.  
  
Listen I'm alive aren't I not. I hoped that they had not thought that I was truly dead, I was standing before their very eyes was I not.  
  
'Sigh' All of a sudden I felt unbelievably tired. I collapsed.  
  
* * *  
  
He collapsed reminding me of the fact that he would need several days of rest. My name is Shana and I was the only one who could help these poor unfortunate people.  
  
Although my father was dead I would not mind letting these people have immortality from the great dragon of Earth. I was much more kindly than my father was. Matter of fact the Ginu loved to tease me about my soft heart. This lead to me being beaten up by my father and locked in my room many a time. Usually afterward my father would come to my room and explain to me why it was so important to show no emotion.  
  
He said "Shana, listen to me . . .you are my daughter and will one day rule in my place. You must show the others that you are not afraid to kill even when you do not have to. You know you are the only one who will know this but I'm afraid of Sayain's. Yes, I know that sounds unlike me but . . .it is."  
  
He would then and always give me a hug to say it was all right. He even said to not worry because he did not want to die and let me get kicked around. He wanted me to succeed in life no matter the challenge. And! Today is what I call a challenge. I had the hard work of explaining to the humans about the technology.  
  
"I am still confused . . .?"Menderash exclaimed questionably.  
  
I stood there trying to explain to them about the space-breathing apparatus; however they still could not understand no matter how simple I put it. Even the Andalites were stumped especially coming from a High Technology themselves.  
  
To tell you the truth I had in fact had a run in with the dragon of Earth. He was aloud to grant two wishes. I wished to have the wisdom of all machinery and the last wish was for Aximilli. Just in case I get a run in with Goku I won't be endangering anyone. I am strong but not as strong as Goku.  
  
"ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED SHIP APPROACHING!"  
  
"ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED SHIP APPROACHING!"  
  
Everyone ran to the control center at top speed except for Ax who was still resting.  
  
"Menderash, can you give us a visual," barked Jake.  
  
Menderash typed fast and soon we were looking at a ship similar to the Saiyans.  
  
I almost didn't want to say a word except now there was a face appearing on the left screen of the panel that was in fact Goku himself. In the back of him I could see an assortment of other people. There was even a Namek on board who seemed to be whispering to someone.  
  
I was so nervous that I felt like asking if I could be excused from this alert. Unfortunately, I found that not telling people everything could turn into my being handed over.  
  
"Hello there! My names Goku and . . ."  
  
He stopped short upon seeing me in the background.  
  
"Frieza . . ."  
  
Now everyone was looking at me. They must have sensed that I was the one he was talking about.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but I am not Frieza, rather I am his daughter."  
  
Goku looked motionless as he stared at me: and then the rest of the crew.  
  
"Dad is that really possible: a little boy to his right asked."  
  
"I don't know son but I want to know for sure. Piccolo what is the nearest planet from here where no innocents will be endangered."  
  
He wasn't going to imply that I fight him now was he? The question swam in my mind like an unleashed tornado. The only problem was that I would die if I fought him. I felt like crying that instant, partly because I don't believe in fighting: and truthfully I was not in the mood. The Kelbrid would surly be back and most likely in full force.  
  
"Listen, Goku I don't think these people here have time to watch a battle unfold. They have a hurt friend who needs to get back home for treatment. So if you don't mind I would rather postpone this. Jake, we need to get Ax back to his homeland so as to recuperate . . ."  
  
"Prince Jake . . ." A very tired looking Ax walked into the room obviously not up to full strength.  
  
"Ax!!!" I ran over to him to steady him.  
  
"Listen you need to rest or you won't be at full strength. Who knows when the Kelbrid will be back and most likely in full force, battle gear and everything."  
  
"You might be right but I want to be with all of you not because of myself but for those who might also be in danger. I want to protect my people and the people of all Earth's. Shana, I am grateful that you revived me but now it is time to get to serious business. We must rid the universe of them before they cause anymore problems most of all more death. ."  
  
I looked into Ax's eye's and realized that no matter how much I run from it; there would always be those who want nothing more then to destroy every world in existence. Ax was right. I can't run from being neutral. My guess was any but if I continued to run they would then proceed with more killings and to top it all off maybe destroy a planet or two.  
  
"All right, then lets kick some Kelbrid Butt!" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Buma! I need a towel!" screamed Vegeta from the bathroom.

"Would you hold on for a minute!," Buma screamed back at Vegeta from the cellar. 

It was always like him. He would yell and I would have to yell back. And yet, for all his bad attitude he was cute, handsome and a father to their only son, Trunks. No matter how many battles and no matter how big his ego was, he had a soft spot. I was the only one to have seen it.

Sure, he would pout and yell at the top of his lungs, but he was mine. All mine!

"Mom! Mom, kan I goo trwain wit dad?" A cute faced boy asked.

Short white hair and ice blue eyes goggled at me for an answer. Trunks was his name and fighting seemed like the only thing that must have circled in his mind. I didn't want him to get hurt but if I said no . . . he wouldn't talk to me for a whole month. Should I? Or shouldn't I? 

Vegeta did have a tendency to be ruff but not all the time. 

One time when no one was there except for me, he played with trunks, like a real father would. That is the only time that they ever had much of a relationship with one another.

"Mom!"

"Oh! Sorry honey. Maybe you should ask your father. Although I am sure he'll let you train with him . . ." Just as I was answering Trunks, Vegeta took that moment to yell for a towel.

________________________________________________________________________

Again! The comfort of a bed brought me to dream. I had felt alone once but now I wasn't. Now I had friends that I could count on. Yet, I still worried that Goku would come into my room and kill me. It sure seemed that way with the Namek, Piccolo.

One look from Piccolo and I could not help but look away. I felt partly responsible for his race loosing their only home for a planet. Somehow though I think he thought of me as the reason why Frieza destroyed Namek. The only reason my father destroyed Namek was because he couldn't have the one thing that would make all the difference, immortality. I was just thinking to myself when a knock came from the door.

"Come in!"


	6. Chapter 6

Not to far away a Namek named Kame looked to ward space. He had sensed that something was wrong. There was a stronger power out there then even the Super-Saiyan and it is heading toward Earth.

'I must warn Piccolo.' Silently Kame searched his mind for the link that would communicate him with his brother.

Piccolo . . .

******************************************************************

"Damn!" Vegeta yelled in the anti-gravity room. It was the second time today that he accidentally blew a good sized hole into the side of the room. The hole was now letting the gravity to change to normal. It would have to be fixed and of course Vegeta would not be the one to do it.

"@%#&" He cursed once more. 

******************************************************************

Back up in space

Piccolo Kame called out.

Piccolo had been arguing with Goku about Frieza's daughter for well beyond four hours. The rest of the crew stayed quiet for they didn't want to take sides completely but there was still the feeling of hatred for the alien child. Her father had destroyed Piccolos home and only planet. 

Piccolo! Please I need to speak with you! It is urgent! Kame said but called out louder then was necessary.

'Kame what is it? I am in the middle of a conversation with Goku...'

You and the rest of the fighters must come quickly for I fear Earth is trouble once more. A power even stronger then the Saiyans is headed toward Earth. You must hurry home... Before Piccolo could get anymore information from the guardian the connection broke. Fearing the worst Piccolo had no other choice but to cut the conversation with Goku short.

"Goku! Forget about the argument! We need to head back to Earth as soon as possible. I just received an urgent message from Kame about a power level even stronger then a Saiyans. Goku nodded and for once didn't argue.

************************************************************************

Vegeta however sensed the power. In fact it was the first time in his life that he truly believed that he was weak. He knew he couldn't stand up to that power alone. Saiyan pride welled in his chest as he pushed those ugly thoughts of weakness out of his mind. Taking to the air he only hoped that he was not going to make a mistake.


End file.
